


Souls of the Lost, Souls of the Found

by Mistical52



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: (Or there's a high chance there will be), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon- typical language, Canon-Typical Violence, End goal is Trevor/Sypha/Alucard, Lisa (Castlevania) Lives, Multi, Soulmates, Trevor is a sad boy, Trevor pushing himself too bloody hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistical52/pseuds/Mistical52
Summary: Trevor looked straight at the woman and managed to lock eyes with her, “Are you alright? Do you have any family nearby you can stay with?”“I’m-” started the woman.The prick cut her off, “This is business of the church, there is no need for you to be here.”“Business of the church? How is a burning home business of the church?” inquired Trevor with a little bite in his voice as he gestured to said home.“It was the den of a witch, the land needed to be cleansed.”Trevor stilled, fortunately, no one seemed to notice.“I am not a witch! I am a doctor! It’s all science!” pleaded the woman. She was on her knees and looked visibly distressed.“Doctor, did the church burn your home?” asked Trevor very slowly glaring hard at the prick and his goons.Soulmate AU with Trevor in the right place at the right time.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Lisa, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Trevor Belmont & Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania), Trevor Belmont & Lisa (Castlevania)
Comments: 71
Kudos: 373





	Souls of the Lost, Souls of the Found

It was dark when Trevor reached the border of the town. All he wanted to do was grab a mug or two of ale and some food before collapsing into a bed at the tavern. Trevor was getting sick, he could feel a cold coming on and knew it would be in full swing by the morning. He just needed a couple of days of warmth and a proper bed then he'd be well enough to keep moving and fend off anyone or anything that wanted to fight. 

Trevor started slowly searching the main street for a tavern to stay the night. 

Something caught his eye, smoke in the distance. That wasn't unusual in itself, it was cold as it was still winter. Lots of homes had smoke drifting from their chimneys. But this smoke in the distance, it was bigger, much too big to be from a chimney. 

Shit.

Shit.

There was a fire.

Shit!

Trever took off in a sprint, running through the muddy empty streets using the smoke as a landmark. Trevor ran like Dracula himself was on his trail. 

That wasn't a small fire, that had to be a house fire. Were they ok? Did anyone get out? Shit. Trevor needed to make sure they were ok. Trevor hoped, he silently prayed to any god listening that there was no one in that house. 

Trevor ran the whole way through the town to the outskirts. He could see the glow now. The sight threatened to take away his breath. But Trevor kept breathing, he had to keep breathing if he wanted to get there. If he wanted to help. Large breaths went into and out of his lungs. 

Trevor could see figures now. There were six of them, five standing and one kneeling. It looked as though the kneeling person was a woman with braided blonde hair. The others looked like men in robes. 

Trevor slowed down as he neared the burning home. Trevor was quiet as he approached, despite the moderate speed. 

The men looked like they were priests or members of the church. 

This didn't look good.

"Hello, do you need help? Is everyone out? Is anyone hurt?" Trevor called out. 

Everyone spun around to face Trevor. Except for the woman and the two men that held her, they just turned their heads. Trevor had stopped a few metres away from the stone path that led to the house. He was out of immediate reach in case things got ugly but well within range for his whip. 

Trevor could see faces in the stark burning light. One man stood at the foot of the home. He didn't look like a kind old man, he looked harsh, strict and, honestly, like a prick. He was wearing white and gold. He must be an important prick then. 

"There is nothing to see here, go back to your home," said the important prick. 

“Look, I’d love to but I need to know if everyone’s alright. Was there anyone inside? I know how to patch a burn if anyone has any,” Trever wasn’t sure if he would actually help the church, but he wasn’t going to make assumptions. They _could_ be helping. 

“Fear not, only the woman was home,” responded the prick. 

Trevor looked straight at the woman and managed to lock eyes with her, “Are you alright? Do you have any family nearby you can stay with?” 

“I’m-” started the woman.

The prick cut her off, “This is business of the church, there is no need for you to be here.”

“Business of the church? How is a burning home business of the church?” inquired Trevor with a little bite in his voice as he gestured to said home. 

“It was the den of a witch, the land needed to be cleansed.”

Trevor stilled, fortunately, no one seemed to notice. 

“I am not a witch! I am a doctor! It’s all science!” pleaded the woman. She was on her knees and looked visibly distressed. 

“Doctor, did the church burn your home?” asked Trevor very slowly glaring hard at the prick and his goons. 

“Yes, they think I’m a witch, I promise I’m not, I’m a doctor!”

“Lies!” sneered the prick. 

Trevor believed the doctor. She said it with such conviction. Besides, Trevor would rather trust the word of a woman being restrained than the word of the _church_ who was clearly holding her against her will. 

No more. 

Trevor stood tall and opened his cloak, showing the hilt of his short sword, “I recommend you let the doctor go.” 

“You dare? You are addressing the Bishop of-”

“Oh, a bishop? What is a bishop doing in a backwater village like this?” interrupted Trevor, he didn’t really give a shit about church politics, or regular politics for that matter. 

“You will come back with us to the cathedral at Targoviste. If you repent and change your ways then I might be convinced to let you go,” said the bishop with a sneer. 

Trevor winced, “Ooh, sorry fellas, no can do. Perks of being excommunicated I’m afraid,” shrugged Trevor. 

The bishop’s eyes burn in anger which was made harsher by the firelight reflecting in his eyes, “Then you will burn with the witch for your interference. Men seize him!” 

Two men, a beefy fellow and a bald man who were closest to the bishop ran at Trevor. They didn’t get much of a chance to close the gap. The two priests just past their companions holding the doctor when a whip lashed out and wrapped around the neck of the beefy one before flinging the man into the bald priest. The two priests tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs. 

The two holding the doctor let go and moved towards Trevor. One didn’t get very far and had the back of his knee kicked out by the good doctor before getting kicked in the groin from behind. Trevor almost let out a sympathetic wince, but he had his own problems to deal with. The other priest reached Trevor and the man lashed out with a punch. Trevor dodged, elbowed the man across the face, then grabbed the man behind the head and brought the priest's nose to Trevor’s waiting knee. Trevor was satisfied with the crunch and choke of pain he heard. 

The doctor was kicking her priest in the ribs, while another priest, the beefy one who rushed Trevor, tried to sneak up on her. Trevor tossed his priest aside just in time to whip the beefy priest across the ear. A cry of agony and the man went down. 

The bald priest had just gotten to his hands and knees groaning as he did. Trevor rushed over and gave him a solid kick to the head. The man went down without a sound. 

Trevor turned to the bishop and started to slowly walk closer, footsteps that should have been heavy were almost silent. Trevor wasn’t sure what the bishop saw, maybe it was burning firelight flickering in his eyes, or his scowl, maybe his scar, maybe it was the whip. It didn’t matter, the bishop’s eyes still widened in fear. 

“Stop! In the name of God, I say stop!” the bishop was backing up the steps of the house, slowly getting closer to the flames licking out of the doorway. 

“Now why would I do that? I’m excommunicated, remember? I don’t listen to your God,” responded Trevor. 

“I am a loyal disciple of God, you cannot touch me, for the mighty Lord will strike you down!” 

“You lie and use your Lord’s name in vain? Well, now aren’t you a heretic,” smirked Trevor as he walked up a step. 

The bishop glanced back to see that he was only just out of reach of the fire. 

“You can either deal with me or be cleansed by fire,” stated Trevor as he tucked away his whip and pulled out his short sword. 

The bishop looked like he was almost considering it, even though he was shuddering in fear. 

“No! Don’t!” called the doctor from behind. 

Trevor moved swiftly before the bishop could react. Trevor cracked the hilt of his short sword against the man’s head, knocking him out instantly. The bishop hit the stone steps with a thud. 

Trevor turned to the woman, “Sorry, I needed to knock him out at least, and I wasn’t sure if I could do it in one punch. Hilts tend to be more effective,” explained Trevor as he held up the sword before sheathing it, “Though I would have rather he jumped in the fire,” muttered Trevor under his breath, wishing the prick had. But that wasn’t for the doctor to hear. 

The doctor looked at Trevor for a few moments looking somewhat surprised. 

Trevor walked up to the doctor, “I’m sorry but we need to go. They won’t stay down for long. Is there anywhere safe you can go?” Trevor asked the woman gently. 

“Yes. My husband has a place. It’s about three days from here, in the mountains. The church won’t find me there,” 

Trevor gave the doctor a small smile. Thank god for small mercies. Trevor knew that he would be at the height of his cold around then, especially since it seems that he wouldn’t be stopping to rest until after that. Trevor could feel it now, it was quickening his breaths, speeding up his heart and giving him the beginnings of a headache. But the doctor had a place to stay. The mountains sounded good. Trevor’s first priority was to get the doctor safe, then he could rest for a little. “Great, then I’ll take you there. That is, if you don’t mind?” 

The doctor studied Trevor’s’s face for a long few moments before replying, “Yes thank you. The company would be nice and you seem like a well mannered young man,” said the doctor with a smile, “I’m sure you at least have better manners than my husband had.”

“Then let’s go. We need to leave before they wake up,” said Trevor shifting to start the walk. Trevor paused, he didn’t know where he was going. The doctor was the one that knew the way. Trevor looked at the doctor and opened his mouth to get her to move, but Trevor closed his mouth. The woman was staring sadly at her home which was still burning brightly. Trevor’s heart twisted in empathy. 

“I’m sorry about your home,” said Trevor softly as he gently laid a hand on the doctor’s shoulder. 

The doctor took in a shuddering breath, “It’s quite alright. It was just stuff. It can all be replaced.” 

“That doesn’t change the fact that your home is in flames,” said Trevor. 

The doctor let out a sigh, “No, you’re right it doesn’t,” said the doctor softly, “Fortunately it’s not my only home, and it’s not the only place to hold important memories. We shall go to my husband’s home, I have plenty of fond memories there too.”

Trevor nodded and let his hand fall as the doctor walked away. 

They had just walked off the doctor’s property when Trevor asked, “Where exactly is your husband's home? What’s the nearest town?”

“The nearest town is Montish, my husband lives in the mountains to the south-west of that,” replied the doctor. 

Trevor hummed, “I think I can get us to Montish without using the main roads. We can trek through the forest, it might even save us some time,” explained Trevor as he started heading south-west, the direction of Montish. Trevor was leading them through the fields rather than the streets. Who knows if anyone was watching. Trevor and the doctor couldn’t take the chance of being seen. 

“Isn’t it dangerous to walk in the woods. We could get lost. I would rather take the longer route,” responded the doctor keeping pace with Trevor surprisingly well. 

“This isn’t about it taking less time, this is about not being seen. I can navigate through the woods. Montish is south-west of Lupu and has two roads running through the middle. One from east to west the other from north to south. We can travel through the forest and as long as we’re travelling consistently south or west then we’re bound to hit a road that will lead to Montish. But I think I can get us more or less straight there through the forest. There’s no cliffs or large rivers in this area and the terrain is relatively flat until Montish. It’s very much achievable,” 

“You sound like you know your way around a forest. Might I ask where you learnt it?” asked the doctor with a tilt of her head. 

“I’m a hunter,” said Trevor tugging on the fur over his cloak, “It’s my job to go into the woods and come back out,” the lie was easy enough, especially since it was based on truth. 

The doctor hummed, “Well then, I believe we should head into the woods. Although we will need water and food for this trip,”

Trevor patted a waterskin on his belt, “Got some water. I need more, but it should be just enough to last us until we come across a stream. I know there’s one in there, and if we’re heading in the right direction we should come across it on the second day. Food won’t be much of a problem. I’m a hunter after all.” 

Trevor and the doctor walked past a garden with the washing still hanging out. It was cold tonight and it probably would be the next night. If they were to stay hidden during their journey it would also be in their best interest to avoid lighting many fires. The doctor was only in a red dress, and while that could be fine for day travel it wouldn’t be for night. Trevor eyed the clothing on the lines. There were shirts, pants, a couple of cloaks and a shawl. That would probably do. 

Trevor silently jumped the stone fence and snuck up to the line. He heard a soft ‘hey’ from the doctor but elected to ignore it. The lights to the house were out so it was unlikely anyone would be looking. Trevor felt the cloaks and found a dry one. Trevor took that then felt the shawl, it was dry. Trevor grabbed that as well. Trevor lept back over the short stone wall and handed the clothes to the doctor. 

“You can’t just steal these! They’re someone’s clothes!” she hissed. 

“All of your clothes are burning in your house and we’re going to be travelling in a forest at night, in winter. You won’t last the night let alone make it to your husbands home dressed like that,” 

The doctor looked at the clothes then back at Trevor with a pointed glare that reminded Trevor of his mother, “Yes, but we can’t just steal them,”

Groaning quietly Trevor ran a hand down his face, “Fine. Just put them on.”

Trevor heard the doctor start to speak again but he had already jumped back over the stone fence. Trevor went up to the back door and dug around in his pouch. Trevor pulled out two coins, held them up for the doctor to see, then placed them stone step in front of the doorway. 

When Trevor got back to the doctor she had tied the shawl around herself and was putting on the cloak. 

“You should have done that in the first place,” said the doctor, sounding very much like a mother. Trevor wondered if she was a mother. She had only mentioned a husband. “I’ll reimburse you for the costs once we get to my husband’s,” said the Doctor as they continued on their way. 

“Oh no, you don’t need to doctor,” said Trevor, shaking his hands. Trevor really did need money for a place to stay and rest, but he didn’t want to take this woman’s money. She’d been through enough. 

“Lisa. Please call me Lisa. And reimbursing you is the least I can do.”

“Uh, Treff. My name’s Treff,” lied Trevor, “But really, there’s no need Doctor Lisa.” 

“Please, I insist. You helped me. I honestly think you saved my life.” 

Trevor scratched the back of his neck, “It’s no problem, really.” 

They had just reached the last house around the outskirts of town. Once past this house, they would slip into the forest that was only twenty metres away. The lights were on in this house so Trevor kept low and encouraged Doctor Lisa to do the same. 

A shape appeared at the window and Trevor grabbed the doctor bringing her to a halt. After almost a minute the shape disappeared. Trevor held still for another few moments before he started to move again. 

There was a scraping of metal and wood which drew attention to the door of the home. The door was now open with light spilling out. Trevor started to reach for his whip, trying to keep the doctor out of sight behind him. 

“Doctor, is that you?” called out an elderly woman from the door. 

Doctor Lisa hesitated, “Yes.” 

“I thought the church was going to take you away,” said the woman standing just outside the door. After a moment of thought, the woman pulled the door mostly closed and the surroundings were almost dark again. 

“They tried Mrs Djuvara. But I got away. I’m sorry but you won’t see me again,” said Doctor Lisa, she patted Trevor’s arm that was itching for his weapon. 

Trevor stifled a twitch from Doctor Lisa touching his forearm and moved his hand away from his weapon. 

“That is not right. You have been nothing but good to this town,” said Mrs Djuvava, sounding genuine and very much worried for the doctor. 

“Look, I’m sorry but we can’t talk to you. If the church finds out you and your family will suffer for it. We need to go,” Trevor urged as he put a hand behind Lisa’s shoulder and started to gently pull her along. 

“No wait,” said Lisa. 

Trevor paused, and raised a brow, “We need to go, every second we waste is a second they’re closer to finding us.”

“I know,” Lisa hissed before turning to Mrs Djuvara, “Mrs Djuvara, if you see my husband, if it’s safe, can you tell him that I’m going to his home?” 

“Yes, doctor. I will. Thank you for all you’ve done.” 

“Farewell Mrs Djuvara,” said doctor Lisa with a wave. 

“Please, don’t let anyone else know you saw us,” said Trevor basically begging the woman to keep herself safe. 

“Why, I was making a new shawl tonight, I never even looked out my window,” said Mrs Djuvava with a sly smile before quietly heading back inside. 

They entered the forest with no more troubles, and the moonlight was bright enough to light their way, even filtered through the trees. 

“Why did you ask the old woman to tell your husband where you were going? Isn’t he at his mountain home?” asked Trevor. 

“No. Unfortunately, my husband is travelling. I hope Mrs Djuvara can give him the message if he arrives at Lupu before I get to his home. I don’t want him to worry,” answered Doctor Lisa, clearly anxiousness and concerned. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you there safe and sound,” said Trevor with an open honest look, trying to calm the doctor down, “Is there a chance you can contact him once you reach his home?”

“Oh yes, and if I can’t I’m sure my son can. He’s due to travel soon, but that shouldn't be for another week. Besides, he said he would visit his mother before he left,” said Lisa with a gentle smile. 

“You have a son?” asked Trevor. Might as well make conversation, they would be travelling till dawn at least. 

“Yes, he is about your age.”

Trevor huffed, “No wonder you scolded me like a mother when I tried to steal those clothes.”

“Yes, as is the power of a mother’s glare. Even my husband fails to overcome it,” said Lisa with a straightened back and the edges of a smirk. 

Trevor let out a laugh, “Then I'd say that you have a good husband.” 

“I do,” said Lisa, “A lot of the time he’s misunderstood. But he can be a good man. I’m teaching him to be.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why is he misunderstood?”

“He taught me a lot of what I know.”  
Trevor tried to remember what Doctor Lisa had said, “The _science_ stuff?” 

“Yes. It’s not magic, as much as the church wants to think that. It’s, well it’s an understanding of the world and how it works. As a doctor I specialise in how the human body works. My husband, on the other hand, is more of a generalist. He knows a lot about everything.” 

“Sounds like he might get in trouble with the church too if he’s not careful. You and your family might want to watch out,” said Trevor, giving her a gentle warning. 

Doctor Lisa sighed, “My husband has little love for the church. But fear not, we’re careful enough. I thought I was making progress at Lupu. I thought people understood that it wasn’t magic.” Lisa’s shoulders slumped. 

Trevor let out a grunt, “Sometimes people are just idiots. They think they’re justified when really they’re just being shits.” 

Lisa let out a huff of a laugh, “That’s certainly one way of putting it.” 

Trevor tried to change the topic. No need for her to dwell on the past, “Are there any particular reasons your husband and son are travelling? Is it for business?”

Doctor Lisa smiled a warm wonderful smile, “No, my husband is just travelling to see the world, he hasn’t travelled in a while and I asked him to see how much the world had changed,” answered Lisa, “My son is making a trip to see if he can find his soulmates. He’s very eager to find them.” 

“I wish him luck,” said Trevor genuinely. 

“He’ll meet them both when it’s time, but searching is something he can do. My husband and I encourage it.”

Trevor immediately had two questions, “Please stop me if I overstep, but your son had two soulmates?” 

“Yes, he’s very fortunate,”

Trevor hummed in agreement, his thoughts flicking to what he remembers of his own marks. 

“Why do you and your husband encourage it?”

Doctor Lisa’s eyes were a little harder in their look so Trevor hurried to add, “I just mean that wealthy people don’t usually encourage their children to find their soulmates despite the whole ‘gift from god’ thing. And, well I assume your family is well off if you hold two homes between you,” Trevor rushed to explain. 

The Belmont’s didn’t care if soulmates were found or not which was rare for a noble family. However, hunting was a dangerous occupation, so if you met a soulmate, then good on you. The Belmonts had little care for who the soulmate was in background or otherwise.  
_Unless_ they were a monster. 

“My husband and I are soulmates, so we want him to find his. My husband is especially adamant. I think he just wants Adrian to be as happy as we both are.” 

“Your son is very fortunate to have supportive parents,” said Trevor with a light smile, “I’m sorry if I was overstepping.” 

Lisa waved him off, “You’re curious, it is understandable. My husband and I, as you may have guessed are not an average couple.”

“Really? Between the science and being a fancy doctor I would never have guessed,” said Trevor sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

Lisa gave Trevor a warm smile. 

“What about you? Do you have any soulmates?”

Trevor swallowed, he knew he _had_ some, but he didn’t know if he still did. 

_You are excommunicated, and as such you are not fit to have these blessings bestowed by God._

Trevor didn’t have his marks anymore, there were only burn scars on his inner forearms where they both had been. 

“I, haven’t found them yet,” Trevor shrugged, trying to rid himself of the tension and the memory of his own screams, “I haven’t really been looking. A hunter isn’t exactly a risk free career,” 

Lisa studied him for a moment before smiling, “You’ll find them or they’ll find you. Regardless I’m sure you’ll meet them.” 

Trevor returned the smile and if it was a bittersweet smile Doctor Lisa didn’t say. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this whole thing is basically a tired rant about various things related to this story, but it's nothing important, just facts and shit with me talking about the concept. So if you want to read it go ahead, if not, that's so valid. I'm so sorry about this but I'm too tired to properly edit down the rant. 
> 
> fsakjskj I realised during this post that I've been writing Alucards's first name wrong. I've been spelling it Adrien (Thanks Miraculous Ladybug, I don't even have any fics for that fandom, but it's the spelling that comes to mind), but it's actually spelt Adrian, with an 'a' instead. Which is all well and good in this fic where I haven't written 'Adrien' that much yet. But shit, I'm also writing a Castlevania time travel fic and I have written 'Adrien' about 50 times, and now I'm going to need to fix it. Thank god I haven't published that one yet. (If you want to read what I've got for fic just say so in the comments btw). 
> 
> I was looking up Castlevania soulmate fics a few weeks ago and I realised that there's only, like 8. And only one has a tag of our favourite trio. So then this fic was born! I had a vague plan for this fic before then. It was going to be another time travel fic with only Trevor going back in time, and it was going to be sad as FUCK (because no one else remembered anything and he loves both of them so much but they don't love him because they don't REMEMBER). *cough* Yeah so I've changed that to this. It had the same start with Lisa being saved and had Trevor getting sick, that's why it was so flexible. 
> 
> For this fic I have plans. This fic isn't completely written but I have an actual defined plot. Yay! That's really good for me!
> 
> Sorry it's not a lot of soulmate action yet, and it won't be for a little, they all need to meet first. Which is part of the adventure? Yay? 
> 
> Also, do any of you watch Outlander? Because if you do then I imagine Lisa to be a lot like Clare, especially in terms of her knowledge and medical actions in the recent seasons of Outlander.  
> For everyone who doesn't know Clare is a WWII nurse flung back 100 years into the past, and is at one point accused of being a witch because she has advanced medical knowledge. So yeah, I feel like Lisa is that. (We have so little of Lisa and I want more, she's such a precious person)
> 
> Thanks for reading this fic! And if you read that rant then kudos to you! Thanks! I hope you've all enjoyed!
> 
> Your Kudo's boo the shitty priests and your comments wish Trevor and Lisa a speedy trip!


End file.
